Where's the Chocolate!
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: Kitti loses her chocolate, Kiko passes out, Kei traps Aphrodi in her basement, Gouenji finally snaps, Kidou facepalms, and Endou...well, he's just Endou. Warning: Completely random crap that majes no sense.


**Sooo...this is literally just a bunch of random bunch of crap that me, Esumi18, and our friend came up with. Sooooo...yeah...story time!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY RANDOM HUMOR AND HAS NO CONSISTANT PLOT! READ AT YOUR OWN...UM...DECISION!**

* * *

"OMG WHERE'S OUR CHOCOLATE?!" A brown haired girl exclaimed suddenly. The other two girls in the room immediately proceeded to freak out. The royal blue haired girl ran around in circles.

"GAAAAHWHATAREWEGOINGTODOWITHOUTOURCHOCOLATE?!" She shouted. The white haired girl started checking every possible place frantically.

"Kitti! Check under the bed!" She demanded.

"Got it, Kei!" The brunette, Kitti, answered.

The bluenette was still running around in circles. Kei slapped her with her new copy of 'City of Heavenly Fire.'

"Kiko! Stop freaking out and check the bookshelf!" But poor Kiko had been brutally knocked out. Maybe Kei should have used a lighter book, say, 'The Sorcerer's Stone.' Kei sighed and continued checking.

"I found it!" Kitti declared. She pulled a megaton bag of M 'n Ms from the top of Kei's dresser. They both sighed in relief while Kiko miraculously awakened. Then they all pigged out on chocolate for about five minutes before they got bored. Kiko suggested, "Why don't we see what's on TV?"

Kei and Kitti agreed, so the trio went over to the living room. They plopped onto the couch and flipped the television on. Instantly:

"Breaking news! At 8:34 this morning, locals reported a mass outbreak of soccer balls at the riverbank. Reporter Kidou is at the scene."

"Thank you, Gouenji. As you can see, many soccer balls are piled on the ground here at the riverbank soccer field. We still don't know how they got here, but no reports

of-"

"Sakka..." A boy wearing an orange headband was laying out in the middle of the field, asleep.

"Endou?! What the crap are you doing here?!" Kidou exclaimed.

"Sakka...zzz..."

The goggled reporter facepalmed. "I should have known... Back to you, Gouenji."

Rather than continuing the news of the day, Gouenji was continuously banging his head on the table. A dark greenette with a pink barrette in her hair ran to to his desk.

"Gouenji-kun! Calm down!" She said, flustered.

Kiko was rolling on the floor laughing, Kitti was sitting there with a 'What the heck' look on her face, and Kei was going, "Poor Gouenji..."

When they all quieted down, they were bored again. So they decided to watch episode 32 of Inazuma Eleven. Kei and Kitti freaked out over Fubuki's appearance, mainly because their main crushes were the Fubuki twins. They were squealing so much that a random cat decided to attack Kei's face.

After that, Kitti decided to read random fanfiction in a low voice. When questioned, she apparently did it 'For the lols.' Kei got a random lion stuffed animal and named it Genda.

* * *

Kiko was sitting down on Kei's bed, flipping a random switch. Kitti came over to her and asked, "What are you doing?" Kiko looked up and said,

"I'm trying to turn this lamp on."

"That lamp doesn't even have a lightbulb in it, smart one."

Kiko immediately put it down and stood up. "I totally knew that." She quickly began to stuff her face with mini chocolate covered donuts.

All of the sudden, Aphrodi barged in wearing a matching sparkly fedora, gloves, jacket, and pants. He started beatboxing while the two girls stared at him with faces like this O.O Kei knocks him out with a pot and shoves him in a potato sack. The white haired girl dragged the self-proclaimed god into her basement. Then all three girls all passed out from chocolate overdose. The end.

* * *

**What the ef did I just write...? Okay...this is reaaaally messed up...but hey, at least it's got humor, right...? If you liked this, good for you. If you didn't, I'm not surprised. Flames welcome.**


End file.
